


Important Meeting, Important Breaks

by golden80s



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Aftercare, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden80s/pseuds/golden80s
Summary: Jim was so bored at the meeting. His mind wandered to Ryder and suddenly, the next thing he knows is that he’s hard and rubbing the man underneath the table. It’s stopped short, however and Ryder gives Jim what he wants.
Relationships: Jim Halsey/John Ryder
Kudos: 15





	Important Meeting, Important Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i havent written in like 2 years i was rly writers-blocked ;___; anyway Enjoy<3

John Ryder was at work, during a meeting. It was an important one, too. Jim wasn’t so sure why it was important though, John didn’t exactly give details. He just told him to behave.

Jim was never the best at following the rules, he was so bored. Everything and nothing was distracting him all at once, so he decided to focus on Ryder’s moving hands — he’d try and focus on what he was saying, but if he tried listening to the man talk, he was sure he’d just get all hot and bothered. Jim was tiny compared to Ryder, he was sure everyone knew this. His boyfriend’s hands weren’t an exception, those were really big as well. Or maybe Jim was just tiny... he didn’t know. The longer the brunette was staring at the older man, the more his thoughts unraveled. 

Jim suddenly felt his stomach get warm at the thoughts of Ryder holding him still by his neck, petting him, pulling at his hair, his fingers running over his body when the boy was too overstimulated to speak, the man’s fingers in his mouth, his nails digging into his shoulders as Ryder fucked him senseless on the table right here-

“Jim, you okay?” The man asked, probably repeatedly. Jim realized he must’ve been too distracted, but usually Ryder didn’t care wether or not he was paying attention. He was willing to bet Jim would forget most of this anyway. 

“Um, yeah. I just got distracted, I’m sorry,” he sat back in his seat, stretching and cracking his neck. 

“Well, as I was explaining, John,” and just like that, Jim zoned out again. The person speaking didn’t really care to pretend to include Jim into the conversation, seeing as the boy kept getting distracted. It was at this point, however, Jim looked down at his lap and took notice of the constricting of his jeans. 

Shit. He was hard. Oh god, and at the middle of an important meeting as well. He couldn’t just walk out of here and fix it, someone would see him and his little problem. He notice Ryder’s leg bouncing up and down and it caught the boy’s attention. He knew Ryder wasn’t exactly into this exhibitionist kind of stuff, but, he was wondering how far he would take it. Jim moved his foot, and just barely brushed it against Ryder’s leg, watching as his leg stopped and his eyes glanced briefly in his direction and switched to his other leg, assuming Jim wanted some contact. He didn’t blame the kid, they were stuck in here for a pretty long time. 

Jim pretending to pay attention to the people talking to some degree, hand slowly drifting over to the man’s lap, tracing circles on his denim thigh. He realized what was happening about a minute ago, when he saw Jim’s embarrassingly obvious hard-on through his jeans. He didn’t understand how Jim wasn’t aching considering his jeans were pretty tight. 

Ryder cleared his throat, catching Jim’s eyes for a brief moment, seeing too much mischief in them for it to mean any good for himself. Jim waited for the conversation to keep on going before he dipped a finger in between his legs, rubbing against his inner thigh. Jim barely had any patience to control before he was practically getting Ryder off through his jeans. He was compressing the urge to rip Jim’s stupid little hand away and slam him down on the table,  really wanting to make him consider why he thought he could get away with this shit just because there’s other people around. But the legalities of fucking Jim in a room full of his co-workers kept him at bay, for now. 

For a few minutes, Jim was just palming Ryder off, unable to help himself when he pressed harder and quicker at random times, or when Ryder began to talk. God, he knew he was gonna pay for this later. He wasn’t sure how smart it was for him to have his fingers go to Ryder’s zipper, but suddenly all he knew was the slow glide of his fly opening, fingers nudging their way inside to press against his dick without his jeans in the way. That was extremely short lived as his wrist was in a bruising grip with Ryder asked him in that faux nice tone if he had to go use the bathroom.

“Huh?” Jim drawled slowly, fighting the grin that threatened to curl the corners of his lips.

“I said,” another harsh squeeze made Jim fight the sound that tried to escape him. “do you have to go to the bathroom? You’ve drank like, three bottles of water in the past hour and a half.” 

Okay, that was a little true. Not needing to go to the bathroom, but he had drunk a lot of water. He caught onto Ryder’s plan quickly though, having been in this situation plenty of times with other people. He nodded, making up some sort of bullshit excuse about planning to wait until afterwards but then the meeting kept going on and on, until someone asked if he knew where the bathrooms are.

The boy shook his head, this was his first time ever being here, so he legitimately had zero clue. “I do, I’ll take him... just so he doesn’t get lost on his way back.” Ryder chuckled, but Jim noticed the glint in his eyes were so, so dangerous. He shivered a little just looking at them. “Sure thing, we should take a break, how about... we come back in around ten minutes?” 

Ryder nodded. Jim gulped, that was way too little time. He wasn’t sure what Ryder was planning but he knew it wasn’t going to last ten minutes. Fuck.

Ryder stood up, bringing his shirt down to hide his open fly and headed out the room, Jim following behind. Soon, after two minutes, they were in the bathroom in a single stall. The moment the door began to creak, Jim was held up by his shirt and thrown against the wall, Ryder’s body close to his. “J-John, the lock,” Jim sputtered, noticing the stall door wasn’t locked. John was already undoing his belt with a breathy laugh. “No, if someone comes in here, then they’ll get to see you gettin’ treated like the bitch you are,” he spoke, voice trembling in a low growl as he grabbed at Jim’s hips, undressing him and bringing his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. He pulled his own jeans down, only by a little bit so he could pull his cock out. “And then,” he realized they weren’t prepared, no lube or condoms. Fuck it. He spit into his palm and jacked himself off, making sure to prep Jim as well. “You’re going to finally get the attention you wanted. Because clearly, you weren’t getting enough at the meeting.” Ryder’s words weren’t a threat, they were a promise. A very dangerous and hot as fuck promise that made Jim’s knees go weak. 

The man lined himself with Jim, grabbing his hips in a bruising grip as he suddenly thrusted into him. “J-John, slow do- o wn...!” Jim choked, his whole body burning hot. He was barely prepped and Ryder was already inside him. 

Ryder laughed, slamming into the boy even faster. “You’ll get over it, sweetheart. You didn’t slow down on me durin’ the meeting, did you?” Jim whimpered, his eyes brimming with tears at the stretch and burn of Ryder’s cock brutally pumping in and out of him. The boy let out a sob when he hit his prostate, and Ryder smirked. “I don’t remember saying you could stop talking, whore. You were all confident earlier, what’s wrong? Realizing you bit more than you can chew?” Jim shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “Then talk, tell me what made you so worked up.”

Jim gasped, trying to catch his breath when his mind was overcrowded with his dirty thoughts — thoughts about Ryder fucking him in front of everyone on the table. “I-I... wondered how f-fffar... ah, you’d... l-let me... h-h-ah... you’d let me go before you’d do somethiiing...” 

Ryder scoffed at Jim’s words, if he was with his friends, sure, he’d let Jim jerk him off but this wasn’t as simple — these were professional business people and Ryder wasn’t about to take that sort of risk. He forced Jim onto him, stretching the boy further. Jim let out a moan, eyes rolling up to the ceiling, fluttering shut.“Keep talking, doll.” Ryder growled, letting Jim sink all the way down before pulling out and slamming back in, letting out a breathy laugh at the whines and moans spilling out of the boy’s mouth. 

“I was... gon-gonna wait untiiil y-you were hard before I p-pulled your cuh...ah...y-your c-cock... out,” Jim gasped, wiping the drool from his mouth. Ryder slammed harder into him, making Jim lose focus. He regained little composure, sputtering as Ryder kept pounding into him. “I wannnted... y-you to fuck me... on the table... in front’a errybody...” Jim slurred, barely coherent as Ryder picked Jim up by his hips, speeding up and abusing the boy’s prostate while he tried to talk, making him trip over his words.

“Fuck, getting off over the thought of getting screwed while other people are watching? You can’t help it, can you?” Ryder muttered into his ear, feeling the skin burning hot as Jim latched his mouth onto his neck, huffs of breath and babbling pleas of nonsense being murmured against his skin. “You about there, Jim?” Ryder asked, but barely waited for a response as he started to get Jim off. The mess of a boy he was fucking against the wall nodded, hips bucking into Ryder’s hold. Tears ran down his face and he was so god damn close.

A knock at the door caused Jim to whip his head around, nearly giving himself whiplash. Panic rose in his chest and he let a muffled whimper. He expected Ryder to stop, but he didn’t and instead nodded to the door. “Respond,” Ryder ordered quietly and Jim tried his best to gather himself, but Ryder wasn’t letting up and every thrust made him lose his train of thought. He babbled until a response was said. “Almos’ d-done, sorry-y !” His shrill whine at the end was mortifying and he looked back at Ryder, a sob escaping his quivering lips, because it was obvious now that Jim was being fucked crazy in his boyfriend’s work place’s bathroom. The exposure of the moment tipped him over the edge, cumming all over his chest. Ryder continued to fuck him, overstimulating the boy until he got worked up, hips stuttering and riding it out to spill what he could inside of Jim. 

Their breathing was heavy and hot, Jim slumping down against the wall after John pulled out. Jim’s hair stuck to his forehead, and he let out a drawled whimper, looking at Ryder with tired eyes. Ryder went over to him in a step, grabbing his chin in his hand. “Look at you, sittin’ there all wrecked and fucked silly ‘cause of me, you’re real cute. I hope you got what you wanted, Halsey,” he pressed a kiss to Jim’s mouth and it made the boy flare up. “Get yourself together, we only have a few minutes before the meeting starts again. Also, don’t try anything stupid this time.” Jim smirked but John glared at him, standing back up and wiping himself off, tucking himself back into his underwear, and wrapping the belt around his hips as he zipped his fly up. When Ryder was finished, Jim finally stood up, his legs shaking violently. He sat on the toilet quickly, wiping his tear stained face. He huffed, cleaning the rest of himself and quickly began pulling his underwear and jeans up, zipping his fly. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. 

They had their small amount of time to present themselves like they didn’t just fuck for ten minutes straight and cleaned any evidence that they did so. They headed out of the bathroom, soon entering the meeting room. “Jim, you okay? You’re limping.” One of the co-workers noticed and Jim turned bright red, saying some random bullshit he hoped was passible. “I, uh, fell down the stairs... I thought it’d be quicker than using the elevator if I just tried to, uh? I jumped and sprained my ankle, it’s fine.” Ryder chuckled at the lie Jim frantically tried to make seem legitimate, and he knew no one really believed him, but they didn’t care enough to question him and the two sat in their seats. The meeting started again and Jim zoned out again, but hours later brought his hand to Ryder’s thigh again, repeating what he did hours earlier, barely starting to palm the man before Ryder spoke.

”I think Jim needs to go to the bathroom again.” 


End file.
